wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:OHeL
User Talk:OHeL/ArchiveFeb07 ---- ---- Talk to Me! WTF Why did it change it's name to WERT? And what does WERT stand for? (I'm old...you kids these days confuse me, and your music is too loud!)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:47, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :W'onderful '''E'agle 'R'adio and 'T'elevision - The Lake Effect 19:26, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Image Stuff There is a program called Gimp which is free and available for download from your nearest internets tube. It has a feature which allows you to "Scale" a picture to the desireable size. I try not to make my pics any bigger than 400px (either width or height)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:50, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Click Image then scale you can change the size and resolution from there.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:58, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Anytime I can pretend to be of assistance!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:36, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Monica Goodling I thought you might like this.--MC Esteban™ 05:26, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Great pic That picture of a young Don Imus is hilarious!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:31, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Promotion to Truthiness Monkey The Truthiness Monkeys have thrown the Feces of Truthiness in your general direction! Making you one of their own! Congratulations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:41, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :I just wanted to pile on the Congratulations (and the poo)! Both well-deserved, I'm sure. :) --thisniss 18:44, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Congrats OHeL! Keep it Truthy! --MC Esteban™ 18:46, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you all. I'm going to hose myself down now, but I will return! --OHeL 19:48, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Congrats! OHeL... I gotta tell ya though... it seems these guys are pitting us against each other... INTENTIONALLY! Just sayin'... '''--Alethic Logic 21:09, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Newspaper scan That is the best series of pictures I have ever seen. Would that it were so... (just kidding, but wow). I wonder if the layout person was having a laugh, or just completely unaware? --thisniss 13:41, 14 April 2007 (UTC) HOSER ALERT! Howdy there fellow resident of Canuckistan. It seems we're the only two Wikialitists to be official members of the Canadian Club at present. Uh, would that make me Bob or Doug MacKenzie? - The Lake Effect 07:39, 13 April 2007 (UTC) WTF Radio There was a very weird, very short lived David Lynch TV show called On the Air - I think there were 6 or 7 episodes and probably about as many viewers. It holds a very special place in my family, for reasons none of us can justify. Anyway, when I think about the Wikiality.com having a radio station, that's what I imagine. Constant mishaps, a group of misfits and malcontents, a small, crazy, but devoted following, and a guy named Blinky who sees 2.5 times what everyone else does moving the levers that drive the whole show. (I should probably sleep more, and not allow myself to post like this, but...) I can't wait to see what you do with it! lol --thisniss 12:16, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Image Manipulation What program do you use?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:15, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Have you tried GIMP? It's free, and I use it for my stuff!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:25, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::I'm going to try to find a different pic or make the picture different so it is unique from RRGQ.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:30, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ZedBoni Font What font did you use for ZedBONI?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:28, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :The reason I ask is I made a new pic with the name with the ™, © and ® marks on the side...but the font is different...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:36, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, Image:ZedBONI TM(R)(C).png has your font, and the TM, R and C on the side.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:32, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::Just out of curiosity, do you feel there is a way to include this law firm in the Zedboni trademark/copyright info?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:39, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, I was reading it and skipped right over it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:49, 10 April 2007 (UTC) re:Barack Nah, actually, I think it's alright. Thanks for working out those styles. --MC Esteban™ 21:17, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Obamamamamamamamamammamamamamamia Unlocked now, sorry about that. --MC Esteban™ 13:05, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Superscript!&ZedBONI Use the for superscript!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:26, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Please check the talk page for ZedBONI for the "copyright box" Make sure you change the text!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:36, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Make sure you check the Trademark page (not the talk page) for some formatting stuff MC Esteban™ did for you!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:18, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::Here are 2 pics for you: Image:ZedBONI(R)2.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::& Image:ZedBONI(R).jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:35, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Also make sure you copy and paste all the code from the talk page to the main article and put tha pic up so we can have a good larf!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:09, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Drunk Driving Article There's always a way to truthify something from another internets tube...especially when it has to do with drunk driving...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:17, 4 April 2007 (UTC) FYI Regarding Breaking News...when "borrowing" news from another internets tube, be sure to credit the source and try not to "borrow" too much.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:32, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Nebbes (that bastard) I took out your reference to "Sebben" in the logo part, because I wanted to be sure to include their corporate motto, too. I did, of course, leave this vital piece of information in the article proper. I don't think we want to give it too much prominence, though - We don't want those slimy bastards coming for us again, this time for libel! And that Nebbes isn't the worst of the lot. Not by a long shot. Thanks for you help with this article, btw - if you can provide any details for the other two creeps, that would be great. All I can say is thank goodness for TruthOn.org ;) --thisniss 13:48, 3 April 2007 (UTC) : I understand completely. These guys are like Skull and Bones; they are very secretive and it's hard to get reliable information on them -- as a law firm, they seem to have mastered truthiness in their own right. Up here in Canada, the only info I can get on them comes from the Canuck tube The Google Dot Ca Ca, which is even crappier than the regular The Google (if you can believe that). --OHeL 22:34, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Hillary Clinton http://www.wikiality.com/Talk:Hillary_Clinton Here's something I'm thinking about doing. I'd love some help. Whaddaya think? '--Alethic Logic 16:38, 31 March 2007 (UTC)' :Sorry for the delay in my response, but these bastards had the website down for a while. I'm thinking feeling two things: Hillary's site needs some cleanup, and maybe she needs a musical, too. I've cleaned up my Crib Notes page so we can brainstorm gutstorm some musical themes there. If we came up with four or five musical ideas, maybe these ideas could be posted as a game on Wikiality.com and everyone here could vote on their favorite theme to run with. --OHeL 23:11, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Wørd Up! --MC Esteban 17:01, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :While I did come up with the word Obamamamamia!, I never intended to feature it as a word...I wanted to work on it to be featured.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:04, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::Monica Goodling (Dancing Queen) obscure? But, it rhymes! I suppose it could be both a word and a featured article, but I never wanted it nominated to be a word. Maybe its just me, but I feel it cheapens its feature status. Also, the page would never be at the level it is at without your warped mind. My warped mind only started the thing, but like every other thing on this wiki, someone came along (you) and improved it. I will consent to a shared word "award" but not a solo.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:33, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :::P.S. I don't know if you know too much about Ms. Goodling, but she is a good Christian girl who went to Messiah College in Pennsylvania and got her law degree from Pat Robertson's Liberty Universiy. Also, she may have gone to a Purity Ball with her father...no one can know for sure about that last part though...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:41, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::It looks like bailiffs do serve subpoenas scroll to the bottom.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:53, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Excuse Me Didn't "Shooter" get released just this week? You should get it on Wikiality:Sound Advice ASAP, so you can get it featured by next week!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:28, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Excellent advice! I took the liberty of just posting it to Sound Advice, per your recommendation. I can work on some more images for it, but I suspect others can come up with wittier copy. --Careax 03:33, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::Well, between you creators, make sure you get it on as soon as you can!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:40, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Beaver Don't apologize, I know that quote is so obscure I might be the only person who knows what i meant. --El Payo 13:18, 22 March 2007 (UTC) I forgot about Chiiquitita Whichever you feel is better; I forgot about that song!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:04, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :You are amazing! They both are good...the only problem I have with #2 is that it is kinda an inside joke...not too many people know about Wikiality.com's Malcolm joke, otherwise...version #1 does sound like the myth of how black men cannot resist beating "their women" making it traipse the borderline between satire and stereotype.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:11, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::Like I said, both are good and will support whichever decision you make.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:55, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Revert Song Lyrics I reverted the page for Chaniqua on Obamamamamia!, but there was some places where I couldn't find a rhyme! If you could look at it and fix it or redo the whole thing, I would appreciate it. Thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:04, 20 March 2007 (UTC) 300 We have to have articles on Wikiality:Sound Advice for a week before going to featured voting. Sorry.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:59, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :But don't take it off just yet...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:59, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::I was trying to find a way to keep it which is why I posted that "don't take it off just yet" message above...but you may as well take it down; it's only a formality, I am sure it will get featured!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:16, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Easter Thanks! I love the pic. It's a keeper. '--Alethic Logic 14:33, 15 March 2007 (UTC)' Obamamamamia! I tried to write lyrics for "Fernando", but it wasn't that easy, you are welcome to delete or not use at all. Also, when you're ready make sure you put Obamamamamia! on Wikiality:Sound Advice.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:41, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't think they were up to the same level as your songs, plus there were many gaps, you can go back once and repost them, or I can if you're not sure how...I really feel this page should be featured!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:33, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::Reverting can be done with the "rollback" button on the "history" tab. But it only works when the bad edits are the last edits. ::Otherwise, you can go to the "history" tab and make sure the one you want is displayed when you press "Show preview" then press the "edit" tab. ::The wiki will give you a warning, something like: "You are about to edit a previously blah, blah, blah page, are you sure you want to do this?" ::Press "Show preview" just to make sure, and then "Save page". ::If you mess up, no matters, you can keep doing it until you get it right, because the wiki remembers everything!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:25, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Promotion Hey, congratulations!!! '--Alethic Logic 01:22, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' :Thanks...! (just noticed!). I figured if I whined and complained about it long enough, they would give in. Good to see behaviors I used in the 70's are still paying dividends today... --OHeL 01:31, 12 March 2007 (UTC) You boys are naughty! I didn't even have time to leave my note telling OHeL to check his page for his promotion. I was going to say (and I suppose I am saying) that I feel your recent contributions have earned you this "bump up" - you are clearly no longer a "Truthiness Monkey in Training." Wear this badge with pride, so that others may see Stephen's glory reflected in the truthiness of your work. (And also to keep yours and Alethic's heads close to the same size). Congratulations! --thisniss 01:42, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :"It's about freaking time?" That's the thanks I get. Sheesh. Kids Today. lol --thisniss 01:47, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::Just in case it's not clear, I was teasing above. You do deserve it, and it was only an oversight that kept you from being "promoted" sooner. Good luck with Easter! OH, and don't feel you have to keep the Strangers with Candy pic at the top if it no longer works for you. I put that in because I had already uploaded it for something else and I just love it generally. When I came to it, the Easter article was a couple of lines w/ no real content, so I was just trying to put something there until someone fleshed it out. I'm glad to see you & Alethic Logic have taken up the charge to wikialize this holiest holiday. --thisniss 03:17, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, I just assumed OHeL's promotion was naturally taking longer than mine because he's apparently Canadian. Anyway - I like the pic at the top - it seems separated enough from the rest of the Behind the Bunnies story - and it's cute. '--Alethic Logic 03:29, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' Easter Before nominated for "Featured" status, a page must go through "Peer Review"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:01, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Nice touch with the fishsticks! '--Alethic Logic 00:50, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' ::You need to remove your "nomination' please.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:42, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you, I am sure we will be voting on it, but we gotta show the newbies how it's done correctly--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:56, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Excellent, just don't forget that you or User:Alethic Logic has to post it on "Wikiality:Sound Advice" so we can get it voted on...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:08, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Mr. Brown-Nose already beat me to it. --OHeL 02:15, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::::I think there's a "turning water into whine" joke in there somewhere. '--Alethic Logic 02:57, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' Lyrics We don't have to keep the actual lyrics anywhere, in fact maybe we shouldn't keep them anywhere...I posted them as "notes" so anyone who wants to can change them. We should always credit where we got the lyrics, of course. BTW, I love your songs! There is a Deejay out here (Stephanie Miller) who playes the funniest spoof songs during her show, it would be awesome if we got a mention on her show and maybe someone could sing it! (karaoke and all, etc.}--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:44, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :You used to write parody songs as a kid!? Nice to see you back doing what you were born for, eh? If you haven't already, drop a note on thisniss's page to say thanks and I will have to check out your links. BTW, I may have misstated Stephanie Miller's niche...she is a comedianne on AirAmerica in LA in the morning and she plays music by Pepper Cole & Johnny Niagara all the freakin' time, they are a riot!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:09, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::Another Pepper & Johnny Video--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:17, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Item 2 Etc. Sound Advice * * * * --MC Esteban 20:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Scooter - the movie Thanks for the kind words about the Scooter article. Yes, if you'd like to help out that would be great! --Careax 03:25, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Album covers Thanks. Yeah, the 'Achy Breaky Heart' duplication was an accident. Aaronak were editing at the same time. But I like your idea! It is a crap cult classic song, which is chronically overplayed/covered, and thus a great subtle joke for such a game. Maybe we can have a list of 3 or 4 songs, one of which the contributor must add to their playlist. In addition to the above song, how about American Pie (Don Mclean), Loveshack (the B-52s), and 1 or 2 others? --Careax 16:36, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Scooter Thanks for the kudos. But you also deserve credit! You saw the innate truthiness of the Scooter movie concept after all, and spawned the initial article shell. Nice one! :-) --Careax 05:25, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Electron Mail Would it be possible for you to email me? (thisniss@wikiality.com) I have a proposition for you and don't want to get sued in trouble for sexual harassment untoward behavior on a public talk page. --thisniss 16:49, 17 April 2007 (UTC)